Perfect
by loveydovedove
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are engaged, but when Kikyo Inu's exfiancee returns after she disappeared...and Kagome falls into a coma....
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ppls!! Uhhhhhhh any of u guys who read my other story Return i changed my mind im not gonna make a sequal it had a lot 2 do with the kids though...sorry. i had it pretty much finished but the file disappeared... so yeah on with the story!! also the story is kinda AU... srry my word thing is messed up so im having some trouble with the spelling...**

Title: Perfect

Disclaimer: I do NOT own inuyasha... sniffles

_Perfect._The one word Kagome Higurashi, 24 years old, could use to describe her present life. She was getting married to the son of one of Japan's richest men in 2 weeks! _Inuyasha Takahashi_, her soon-to-be hubby, was handsome, thoughtful, smart, amazing, funny, loyal, and he was the man she loved. There were probably more words she could use to describe him, but she'd end up talking for weeks! She just graduated from nursing school, so she'd be able to get a job now. The first thing that she fell in love with were Inuyasha's ears. Who wouldn't fall for them? They were PUPPY ears! And his eyes, those eyes...that color...amber, such a strange color, she could lose herself in them! She met him 2 years ago, when she met her best friend, Sango Taijiya's, boyfriend of one year, Miroku Houshi.

Kagome's Point of View (pov)

Flashback

We were at a club when we all got separated, Sango and Miroku were together and Inuyasha and I were together. He kept calling me Kikyou! Then he started insulting me, calling me wench, bitch, idiot, and some other things, so, I showed him his place. Actually i kicked him in the shin and ran away, but nevermind that, anyways I bumped into Naraku Onigumo, one of the worlds ugliest men. The bastard kept trying to get me to date him. He just kept talking! I was so close to telling him to shut the fuck up! Finally after fifteen minutes of Naraku talking NONSTOP, Inuyasha came to the rescue. He dragged me to the car saying that Sango told that her and Miroku would meet them at his car. When they showed up we left.

End Flashback (still kagome's pov)

Two weeks after that Miroku proposed to Sango. After their wedding, Inuyasha and I got together. We were dating for two years when he finally proposed to me, Sango and Miroku have a daughter, Usagi, who's 1 yr. and 3 months old. The only problem is that I think that everyone is hiding something from me...

"Kagome dear, could you please go to the grocery store to pick up some things for me, please?" asked Izayoi, Inuyasha's mom. She wants me to start calling her Mom when Inuyasha and I make it official. I'm staying at Inuyasha's house until the wedding is over then we're moving to Inuyasha's other house in Tokyo. There is some big cooperate building there where Inuyasha will be working at as the "Big Boss". Inuyasha is a half demon, his mother is human and his father is a demon. His senses are amazing. Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's halfbrother. He is a full demon.

"Of course! Also do you know when Sesshoumaru, Kagura, and little Rin are coming and if I can take Shippo with me?" (A/N shippo is inu's new lil bro! he was adopted! and inu's parents r alive again!)

"Sesshoumaru should be here in about two minutes to take Izayoi and me to some big banquet and if shippo wants to you can take him." Inutashio said coming out of nowhere.

"Thanks bye! SHIPPO!" Shippo is so cute he is like three yrs. old and he was adopted by Izayoi and Inutashio.

"What?" shippo said.

"Do you want to come with me to the store?"

"Can we get ice cream on the way back home?" he asked.

"Duh! Race ya to the car! Oh yeah! Inuyasha, I'm taking your car!" I yelled as i ran towards Inuyasha's car. I giggled when i heard a "No fair!" and a "...Zzz".

"Whatev- Oomph!" I bumped into Sesshoumaru and fell on my butt. He offered me his hand so I could get up. "Eh heh heh sorry about that."

"No harm done. I'm here to take my parents to this morning banquet breakfast thing I don't know what it is but I'm supposed to be there." Sesshoumaru said, looking depressed.

"Sheesh, talk about a plan killer. Well I'm off to the store now, I'll see you later Sesshy!"

"Sesshy?!" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yup, that's your nickname! Oh well, Shippo hurry up!!"

Coming! K I'm here." he said as I picked him up, put him in the car, and buckled his seatbelt.

I looked at the time it was 11:00AM, it would probably take me about twenty minutes to get the things on the list and I'll probably take shippo to that Cheesy Kid Palace he wants to go to, so I'd get home around 3:00PM. I pulled out the list Izayoi handed me.

_Shopping List:_

_1. Water Gallons_

_2. Soda --any kind--_

_3. a look-a-like Ah-Un plushie for Rin...I seem to have...killed the other one..._

_4. chocolate_

_5. Shampoo_

_6. Soap_

_7. paper towels_

8. _chips --whatever Shippo wants--_

_9. Flour_

_10. Vanilla Icing _

_11. Sprinkles_

_Sorry for the bother tashi never told me about that morning banquet thing. _

When we arrived at the store I grabbed a shopping cart and went to look for the items on the list.

**With Inuyasha (inu's POV) Lets say inu is 26 years old.**

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep...

I looked at the time 11:07AM "Argh! Dammit! I told Kagome it's Sunday! I sleep till 2:00 PM on Sundays!" _Kagome, MY Kagome._Kagome Higurashi, soon-to-be Kagome Takahashi, yes she's my fiancee and I love her so much. When I'm with her I'm able to forget about Kikyou. Kikyou Minato my other love, I really loved her but, I think I love Kagome more than her, I'm not sure though, there is A LOT of things they have in common. For example, they look alike, I mean they could be twins, also they both have miko blood, and they both love/loved me! The only problem was that Kikyou was always cold and distant when we weren't alone. Kagome is always nice. Kikyou and I were to be married but, on the day of our wedding she never walked down the aisle. She just disappeared. We called the police, but they never found her. I was heartbroken I never did anything fun. I just ate, slept, and went to the bathroom.

I kept that up for about 6 months then Miroku, my bestfriend, forced me to get up and to this club where he was meeting his girlfriend, Sango. That's when I met her, I thought she was way to pretty to be Kikyo, so i decided to annoy her a bit, but ended getting kicked and she tried to run away. When i found her she was with this really ugly dude and it looked like she wanted to leave so I helped her. First i called Miroku to tell him to meet me at the car. Then I rescued her from the ugly guy. After Miroku and Sango got married, I finally asked her out and we've been dating for two years. I proposed to her two months ago, now our wedding is in two weeks!

After my daily routine I went downstairs I looked around, there was no one there. It was the maids, butlers, and whoever works in the houses day off so I was completely alone. I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. On the fridge there was a note from dad...

_Inuyasha..._

_Sesshoumaru called saying there was a morning banquet of some kind at the office, I don't know, but either way we had to go. I think Kagome and Shippo went to the store to get somethings and if I know her she's probably going to take Shippo somewhere. Also she took your car and Rin and Kagura are coming at 5:00 so get ready. We should be back by 3:30_

_-Dad _

Great it's, uhhh...11:30, so I'll be alone for a long time. I grabbed a bag of chips and some soda and prepared to watch T.V. till someone came home.

3 hours later... (its 2:30)...

I am bored. I am bored. I am bored. There is nothing to do! There is nothing on T.V. I am bored...

**Ding Dong...**

"Great. Now somebody is trying to annoy me." I answered the door. I couldn't believe my eyes! Kikyou was standing in my door. My Kikyou!

"Inuyasha! I've missed you so much!" she said as she jumped up and kissed me right on the lips. I soon melted into her kiss only parting because I had to breathe.

"What happened? You didn't come to our wedding! You just disappeared!" I let her into the house. Soon we were just sitting and talking. Kikyou was in my lap.

"I'm not sure, I was already wearing my wearing my wedding dress and I was looking for daddy, when someone grabbed me from behind!" she replied.

"Then what!" I need to know exactly what happened. I completely forgot about Kagome

"Well I'm not sure, but they put me into a truck or something. When I woke up I was in Phoenix, Colorado, you know in America? Well anyways I couldn't remember anything about myself except my name, I went to the police, and they took me to the hospital. They tried looking for my identity, but they couldn't. I got a job and finally remembered who I am, so now I'm here. I can only stay for three weeks because of my job." she replied.

"Wow! You look tired. Why don't you rest, I'll take you to your old room."

"No! I want to stay with you for awhile." she started hugging me. I hugged back. I looked at the clock, it's 2:45.

"Okay, but only for awhile."

"K..." she said before she fell asleep. I held her close to me and put my head in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. I feel a little drowsy...zzzz

**Kagome's POV**

I had finished shopping a LONG time ago, I just decided to take Shippo to the Cheesy Kid Palace(i couldnt think of anything else k?). It was about 3:00, so I decided to take shippo home, I wanted to go annoy Inuyasha already.

By the time we got home, it was 3:09 and Shippo had fallen asleep, I think 2:30 was his nap time. I picked him up and went to the trunk of the car to get the groceries they were about five bags, I bought some toys for Shippo and Rin and some make-up for myself, so I had some trouble carrying it all plus Shippo. When I got into the house I put the bags down and went to Shippo's room. Figures, there were so many toys on the floor I almost tripped with every step. I put him in his bed and tucked him in. I went back downstairs to get the grocery bags. I put everything in it's correct location. Then I tried to find Inuyasha.

When I found him I saw him with some other woman asleep, it wasn't like they were naked, they were just on the couch in the T.V. room, but his face...it had the calmest expression ever he looked so happy. His hands..they were around her. She couldn't be family or a close friend, I would have met her by now and he wouldn't be holding her so possesively. My heart felt like it was being smashed into a millions of pieces and my chest was tightening, I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I looked at the hand that had my engagement ring on it, It was a simple ring just a gold band with a diamond, but it was so beautiful, I loved it so much, almost as much as I love Inuyasha, but now I'm sure he really doesn't love me. I took off the ring and walked towards them, by now I had tears streaming down my face. My heart, it hurt so much, I love Inuyasha, so much, but apparently he doesn't love me. I put the ring in his hand and looked at the woman he was holding. She was beautiful, way better looking than me. I let out a sob. I had to get out of there. I ran to our room and put all my clothes in a suitcase and wrote a letter to Shippo saying goodbye. I was still crying, I left my car at my mother's house so I'll end up walking, but I didn't mind, I just had to leave before Sesshoumaru and the others came home. I looked at the sky it looked like it was about to rain. It just started raining. I started to run. I probably walked an eighth of the way home when I got tired. I pulled out my cellphone and called a cab...

To be continued...

hey ppls hope u guys like it it took me awhile to type this so expect the next chappy by Saturday...

JA NE!!

also REVIEW PLZ!! TT.TT u'd b hurting my feelings if u didnt! cmon review!! also flames r welcome...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys i noticed that i had a few mistakes like saying phoenix colorado eh about that well lets just say im failing social studies ( i was thinking of phoenix Arizona but for some reason i put)X.X and leaving the butter milk ect in the trunk of kagome's car for like 3 hrs so i think ill thank impulse960 for bringing that to my attention... so on with the story of fic or watever!!**

**btw this is still on wordpad so excuse the spelling mistakes... this is probably gonna be only in inu and kags POV's so yeah...**

**Kagome's POV**

When the cab arrived, I put my suitcase that had my clothing and whatever that I had with me in the trunk.

"So, where are you heading?" the driver asked.

"I'm going to 7283 Maple Dr.," I had to give him the address to my mother's house because I was living in an apartment before I got engaged to Inuyasha. Stupid Inuyasha, now I'm stuck living with my mom again.

"I'm Kouga Ookami, and why are you crying? Also whats with the luggage?" Kouga asked.

Damn I'm STILL crying! I touched my face. "Well, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I just left my fiance, lets not talk about that," We talked about some random things for about ten minutes. I found out that he was a wolf demon and that his whole family was murdered,and that the murderer was never found.

"Oh, well you know what, I'm going to make you my woman!" he replied. Wow he is weird, there is no way I'm going to be HIS woman. Who does he think he is, trying to make me his woman. Ooops, he's probably waiting for a reply.

"Uhhh...no thanks and...look we're here!"

"Oh yeah we are! Well here is my number! and the fare is 12.75," he said. I took the number and payed the fare. Thank you! I am so glad I don't have to spend another minute with that freak! Even if he was a cute freak...

I walked inside my house. The lights were out, great I'm all alone after my biggest heartbreak. Just great now I'm thinking of Inuyasha! _Inuyasha_, oh god, I can't take this pain! It hurts...I need him, doesn't he realize it! I can't get over him.

"Damn you, Inuyasha Takahashi!!" I yelled. "Why can't you get out of my mind?" My heart feels like it's been stabbed a thousand times. I need this pain to stop.

I think I'll try to get some rest maybe this is just a bad dream...

**With Inuyasha (Inuyasha's POV)**

There's something on my lap. Who the fuck put something on my lap? Why the hell would anyone put something on my lap!? Oh wait, Kikyou, she's alive! I opened my eyes and looked at Kikyou, she looks almost exactly the same as before it doesn't look like she aged a bit. She just has this natural beauty just like Kagome... Oh shit Kagome! I'm going to get married soon and I'm with my exfiancee!! This sucks...I love them both, but what the heck am I supposed to do! What the fuck? Do I smell salt? I am smelling salt and what am I holding? I looked at my hand.

"Oh god," in my hand was Kagome's engagement ring. She saw us. That explains all the salt. Damn, now I made her cry. **I **MADE her cry. **ME**. What have I done. I moved Kikyou off my lap and onto the couch. I ran to our room and opened her closet. It was empty. There is a smell of salt here to. I looked at the clock, it's 4:05. I checked Shippo's room, he was asleep. I tried calling her but, there was no answer. I even called Sango, but she didn't know where she was either. Great where could she be. I need her. How could she just leave me without telling me where she was going. How could I kiss Kikyou...

I heard the door open. I went downstairs to see my parents and Sesshy.

"Hey Inuyasha, finally awake I see," Dad said. I nodded.

"Sweetie, whats wrong?" Mom asked. Damn am I that readable?

I walked to the room with Kikyou. They followed me.

"Is that Kikyou!!" my mom asked probably astonished by the fact Kikyou was still alive. I nodded.

"What? She disappeared! How is she here!" Dad inquired. I explained what happened to her. "So, What are you going to do with Kagome?"

"She left, I didn't even know until a few minutes ago. I woke up and found her ring in my hand." I feel like I'm going to cry. Inuyasha Takahashi does NOT cry. Damn, I want to cry though.

"She left without a reason! I don't see why she would leave because Kikyou is here!" Dad stated.

"No, I was cuddling with Kikyo, I guess she walked in on us." I feel bad. Really bad. I want to hurt myself, just jump in front of a car or something. My chest hurts a lot.

"Why didn't you tell Kikyou you were getting married soon! You moron, I thought you loved Kagome!" Sesshoumaru said finally speaking. He was right, I don't deserve her anymore. I should let her move on, but I can't even think of letting her date another guy though, much less marry another guy! I'll kill the bastard who touches MY Kagome! What about Kikyou though. I'm sure that I love her, and I'm sure I love Kagome also. What am I going to do?

"Your right, I don't know what I was thinking, you try being in my place!" He doesn't know what it's like being me. You try having to choose between the two women you love. Man, this sucks. Damn my heart is still hurting.

"Thats your problem! Not mine! How could you forget you were engaged!" Sesshoumaru repllied.

"I don't kn-" I was interrupted.

"Stop fighting!" Dad yelled.

"Don't scream Tash! Shippo is still asleep!" Mom said, well screamed actually, after checking on Shippo.(Tash is short for Tashio.)

"Fine," everyone just said. When Mom is mad do what she says, or else. She can be really scary. I mean really scary.

"First, we have to explain this all to Kikyou, then we'll figure out what we're going to do about the wedding," Mom explained.

"Ughhh..." Kikyou woke up.

**With Kagome (Kagome's Pov)**

I can't open my eyes. I knew I should've washed my face before I went to sleep. (AN: lol that happened to me b4 i fell asleep crying and when i woke up my eyes wouldnt open XD) I stumbled around for a few minutes before I got my eyes open a little so I could see. I went to the bathroom to wash my eyes. I looked in the mirror. I look bad, really bad. My eyes are red from crying and my make-up is running. Also my hair looks like a bird tried to make a nest in my hair, but it messed up.I looked at the clock, it's 4:20 pm. I think I'll take a shower.

When I finally got ready I called Sango and told her about what happened. She told me to meet her at the mall and that she'll leave Usagi (daughter) with Mrs. Kaede. I grabbed my car keys and my purse and drove to the mall. I remember I did the same thing for her when her brother, Kohaku disappeared, I took her to the mall to cheer her up. We spent like ALOT of money that day.

When Sango finally arrived, it was about 4:30 pm.

"Hey Kagome," Sango said.

"Hi..." I really don't feel like shopping anymore.

"Are you okay? You look pale. Do you want to go home?" Sango asked. She always knows when I'm upset, oh well, I guess I can't pretend that I don't care.

"I j-just c-can't forget about him. I don't know what to do! I hate him!" Damn you Inuyasha, I hope I never see you again. I feel like crying but, I can't I'm in public. This sucks.

"It's okay, don't try to forget about him, it'll all work out I promise,'' she reasoned, trying to make me feel better. I don't know what I'd do without her. She's my best friend.

"If it doesn't?" He does't love me! How could it work out!!

"I'll kill him myself," Sango replied.

"Okay...,"

We went into one of the most popular stores and both bought three outfits. After about an hour, we probably visited twenty shops! We both were having trouble carrying our bags. It was about 5:00. We were heading to our cars when, I heard people screaming. I turned around and saw three men holding guns, the first one was really ugly, I think he was Naraku Onigumo, the second had long black hair in a braid, and the third was bald, they were aiming at Sango!

"Sango, MOVE!!" I yelled. She moved and dodged a bullet. That was close. I looked at the men again, now they were aiming at me! I heard gunshots and Sango scream my name, I felt pain. I saw the ground approaching really fast, someone has to catch me, fast. Too late, I hit the ground. Everything is fading...

Normal POV

Tokyo City Mall was robbed at 5:00, ten people were injured and five were killed. The police have caught and identified three of the seven criminals(AN: lets make Suikotsu a good guy), Kyoukotsu, Mukotsu, and Genkotsu Nakamura. Three of Suikotsu Nakamura's, a doctor at Tokyo Hospital, siblings who went missing about three years ago.

With Inuyasha Inu's POV

When Kikyou woke up we explained to her that I had moved on, and now I was engaged to another woman. Of course, she started sobbing. Mom went to go comfort her. Now my heart hurts again. It's been hurting since I woke up but, that doesn't matter. Dad said I should look for Kagome now. I still can't find her I checked her mom's house and shes not there. Her car was gone though. That means she could be anywhere. I can't decide who I love more. This sucks, I think I should've told Kagome about Kikyou, but it never came to mind. When I'm with Kagome, my heart feel free, my stomach feels like it has butterflies in it, and I can be myself around her. With Kikyou, my heart feels happy, and my stomach feels like I just had the most delicious meal ever,and I also can act myself around her, but I'm still aware of my actions. I would take a bullet for them both. I can't choose It's around 5:15 and I still can't find her. My cellphone is ringing.

"Hello?" It was a number I didn't recognize.

"Inuyasha Takahashi?" the voice said. Who is this? I'm busy right now! Can't they wait!

"Speaking,"

"Mr. Takahashi, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your fiancee, Kagome Higurashi, has been shot four times. We're not sure if she'll make it. She is at Tokyo Hospital. Her family is already there...When she fell down she got some head trama..." I stopped listening as my world came crashing down. Kagome could die. She might not make it. Those words echoed in my ear. I can not live without her. I started speeding, I really don't care if I get a ticket. I have to get to the hospital.

"Hello? Mr. Takahashi? Can you hear me?"

"Thank you for the information, goodbye." I hung up.

I finally arrived at the hospital. I went straight to the counter and asked where Kagome Higurashi's room was.

"Kagome Higurashi, hmmmm, your the fifth visitor, room 873," the lady at the desk said.

"Thank you," I ran to Kagome's room. When I opened the door, I saw Kagome's family and Sango. Sango was glaring at me she had tears in her eyes. Kagome's mom and brother had tears streaming down their faces and they were sitting in the chairs next to Kagome's bed, her granpa had red eyes and he was just standing there.

I walked to Kagome, she looked so pale. I wanted to shoot myself. My heart was breaking. I knelt next to her bed and grabbed her hand. It was so cold. I looked at the machines all hooked up to her. She looked so calm, like she was asleep. I could feel tears in my eyes, I do not cry. I won't cry. Inuyasha Takahashi does not- screw it, I'm going to cry. I'm crying. Dammit everything is so unfair. I put my head on her hand. I need her. She's like my air, without her I'll...I don't think I would **die**, but I...Kikyo...

After a few moments I got up and walked to Sango, who is still glaring at me.

"Whats wrong with her?" I whispered.

"Shes in a coma, they already operated on her, the Doctor said she should wake up soon though, but theres still a chance that she won't wake up." She is still glaring at me.

"Why are you glaring at me?" she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room.

"Why I'm glaring at you! You were with another woman! You were practically cheating on her! How do we know you weren't fucking her before Kagome got home!"

"She was my exfiancee, she disappeared on our wedding day two yrs ago. She just reappeared! All I did was kiss her and hold her thats it!"

"That's it! You ONLY kissed her and you held her! Haven't you heard of being loyal?! Why didn't you just tell her you were engaged to someone else!!"

"I don't know! You try being in my position! I know that I love Kagome, but I also know that I love Kikyou!!"

"Who do you love more? If your not sure, or you love Kikyou more, then leave! We don't need Kagome waking up and seeing you! Her heart will just break more!" Ouch. That hurt.

"I'm not sure..." I need them both, I mean it hurt to see Kikyou but, it also hurt to know that I made Kagome cry.

"Then go,"

"No,"

"You'll hurt her more,"

"Shut up," I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. Maybe it would be better if I left, but I just can't.

"Fine,"

"Fine," Damn her! She is just trying to get me to feel bad! I walked back into the room...

_To be continued..._

**Sorry my hand got tired...PLZ REVIEW! i really want to know if its really worth continueing(sp?) this!! I know theres probably gonna be a lot of mistakes though... once again PLZ REVIEW!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! I won't update till i get 6 reviews why u ask i dont know, i just put a random # there...TILL NEXT TIME!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ppl chap 3 here now I'm not entirely sure what I'm going to do with this story and i know i haven't updated in a LONG time so i apologize i really sorry ive been so busy lately!!

so on with the story...

Inu's POV

I walked back inside and went to Kagome. She looked so pale. I turned around, Souta and Her Mom had red eyes and Souta was still sobbing. Gramps was really pale and he had really red eyes. There's that stupid pain in my chest still. Sango walked back in. Great, she'll be glaring at me again.

"Miroku will be coming soon..." Sango whispered. She is glaring at me again. Why is she acting like this is all my fault? Well i am the one who cheated on her. But, what would anyone else do when their ex fiancee or fiancee who disappeared just suddenly reappeared after she disappeared!? I wonder what I did in a past life to have such suckish luck. Well that's not going to help anything. I wish I could do something to make Kagome wake up. What if she died?! What would I do? Would I be as upset as when Kikyou disappeared? What would happen if- the door opened. Miroku walked in. I watched as he walked to Kags. His face it's pale just like everyone else.

"Will she be okay?" he asked.

"The doctors said she just needs to wake up, they're not sure if she'll survive or even wake up," Sango stated. She started crying. I feel so guilty...

After an hour or so, I started heading home. I think Kikyou is still here because I can still smell her...I walked inside. I'm guessing that Mother's trying to calm Kikyou down. Why is it me who always gets into all these stinking problems? I didn't even know Kikyou was still alive! Surely she didn't expect to come back to me after she went missing for almost three years and still be able to get married?! What AM I going to do? Damn, am I still crying? I REALLY hope I'm not crying. I can't let them all know I was crying.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Where is Kaggie? I told you to get her. Do I smell tears?" Father said. Damn him and his nose! Sometimes I wish I was a normal human. Now I've got to tell them all what happened.

"Shewasshotatthemallwithsangoandwhenshefellshegotsomeheadtramaandnowshe'sinastagethreecmaatthehospital..."

"What??" Father replied. "Talk slower, WAY slower," Grrr...he's making me say all of that TWICE grr...I outta-

"Now!" Dad yelled. Jeez whats with him?

"I...saaaiiiddd...thaaaat...Kaaaagggggooooomm-" Why does he keep cutting me off?!

"Inuyasha, you know what I meant, tell me or get out!"

"Argh! FINE here!! Kagome was at the mall with Sango and got shot like four times and when she felll she hit her head and now has some fucking head trama! SHE'S IN A FUCKING STAGE THREE COMA! THEY'RE NOT EVEN SURE IF SHE'LL SURVIVE OR WAKE UP! THERE I SAID IT ARE YOU HAPPY? HUH?" Who does he think he is!? I fucking live here he can't just decide he can kick me out!

"Oh...umm...er...sorry for yelling at you I didn't know," Dad said.

"Whats with all the yelling? Oh and Inu umm...Kikyou is in Kagome's room...it was empty and umm...I couldn't get her out...so...she'll be staying there, sorry," Mom murmured. The hell? What does she think she's doing that's KAGOME'S room! She had a different room when she lived here! Heck! It was on the other side of the hall! Why would she want _that _room? Kagome's room isn't even close to the staircase!

"NO! Dad tell her I-I'm gonna get her outta there! She just can't have that room..." I mumbled the last part. Damn it all! I can hear Dad expaining everything to mom. I went to Kagome's- or Kikyou's room. I knocked.

"What," What's with her, I didn't do anything...yet. Aw well.

"I need you to go to your old room..."

"Why, it's an empty room," she replied.

"Well, not really, it's kinda..umm..." Damn I can't remember if I told her that I am- I mean _was_getting married to Kagome. Hmm...why do I need her to leave the room? I mean, Kagome obviously called off the engagement, but it was MY fault. I completely forgot about her when I saw Kikyou...do I really love Kagome? I mean I forgot about her so fast. Not to mention the fact that she's now pretty much...dead. Damn, I need her back. What the heck am I going to do? What am I supposed to do with Kikyou, she'll be staying here for two weeks before she has to go back to Phoenix...what if I fall back in love with Kikyou? What if Kagome wakes up when I do?

"It's kinda what?"

"Well you know how I told you I was getting married to someone else?" Kikyou opened the door and let me in.

"Yeah a girl named...umm...Kagome...I think,"

"Yeah, well this is actually her room..."

"Then why is it empty?"

"Well, when you came here we kinda got all mushy and fell asleep with each other? Well, Kagome came home and saw us. She was always good at reading people's facial expressions, so she thought that I was cheating and left. She went to the mall with Sango, Miroku's wife, and got shot...Now she's in a stage three coma..." I hate telling everyone that. It's so unfair. Why couldn't this have happened to someone else!? Why does it have to be me? Well, I suppose there's really nothing I can do...I hope Kag wakes up soon.

"Oh gods...This is all my fault," Kikyou started crying. Well, crap. I hate it when girls cry...it annoy my nose. There's also the fact that I can still smell Kagome's tear...

I tilted her head up so she was looking at me. "Look, these things happen, maybe it's karma or it could be that this is all a bad dream, which I SERIOUSLY doubt, but don't blame yourself. Were you the one who wanted to get kidnapped? Were you the one who decided when your memory would come back? Obviously not, so don't blame yourself. If anyone is at fault it's me,"

"O-okay..." She stopped crying.

" Okay, now lets get your stuff out of your car and we'll get you back into your old room. K?"

"But, I think I should get a hotel room, it would be easier,"

"No, It's fine this mansion is so big that I could probably die in some hallway and no one would ever find my body," Kikyou giggled. I missed that sound, it's like before when it was Kikyou and me who were gonna get married. I feel like I'm cheating on Kagome, but Kikyou and I still have that spark we had almost three years ago...

To be continued (duh)

k im REAL sorry for the really short chappy and the fact I haven't been updating fast. I was on vacation k?? ITS SUMMER VACATION DANGIT IM GONNA CELEBRATE! PLEASE REVIEW!! IF U DONT I'LL HAVE MY IMAGINARY PET BANANA EAT U MUAHAHAHA REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW! also does anyone know if it's "kikyou" or "kikyo" and if it's "sesshoumaru" or "sesshomaru" or "kouga" or koga" or any other way of spelling koga/kouga also there's also "shippo" and "shippou" there's so many way i've seen all these names!! TT.TT REVIEW!! REVIEW! REVIEW!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peeps so sorry for the EXTREMELY late update schools starting up again so im gonna have to update real late kk?

so yeah..........................

Disclaimer....I dont own Inuyasha....

and now I begin!

Inuyasha's POV

It's been a week since Kikyo arrived and Kagome fell into a coma. I haven't visited her since the first night, because I've been preoccupied with Kikyo. Sango officially hates me now. Miroku is talking to me but he's pretty angry with me. Kikyo and I have been growing way closer. She even hinting about me going back with her to Arizona in two weeks. I know I'm being really unfair to Kagome....but she's in a freaking coma! What am I supposed to do? Just wait 'till she wakes up or dies? I must look hideous right now, but this is MY happiness on the line! I know I'm being heartless. I know it's wrong, but I...want to forget everything. I want to forget about Kagome and this whole ordeal! I also need a change of scenery now. Too much has happened. Kagome will move on. It's not like she's ugly. Heck, she's beautiful! She's also smart, caring, loving, clumsy, passionate, witty, charming, faithful funny...I could go on, I know she'll find someone else. I can't just wait like 5 yrs for Kagome to wake up! I need to think about myself also...scratch that...I just need to do something smart...ish for once! I. AM. LEAVING. WITH. KIKYO.

"Hey Yash! You ready for dinner?" Kikyo asked through the door. I'm taking her out to some fancy restaurant

"Yeah, gimme a minute I need my wallet," I replied. I heard her sigh. I added, "You know...I've been thinking. What if I went to Arizona with you?"

She looked at me. "What about Kag...ona?"

"Kagome. She's in a freaking coma!" What the hell does everyone want with me?

"You mean you'll go with me!" I felt my heart warm a little. She looked so happy. How could I crush her like this. I'm going with her.....

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{][][][][][]]

another week later...

Kikyo and I went out a lot. We had fun. I suppose. We had gone to this Italian Resturant and then went to some elite club. We went home and I guess she was a little drunk. One thing led to another and next thing I knew is that I was having sex with her. We started doing "it" everyday. Once we did it in a bathroom at some icecream place. She's a sex goddess.

#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+`1

OK ppls this was really short. Its basically a drabble and I have been wayy {xs 6882939483948) busy kk? I have no time to do anything so don't whine about how short this chappy is kk??

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys I'm real sorry for the late update! You don't even wanna think about school! Its killing me! I have so much homework and things i need to do! haha i already have an idea for a sequel! im not even done with this one!!!!

This chappy is for everybody that reviewed chap 4 and understood why it was so short!

poems2songs

DeathRose105

for romance

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

2 years later...

_beep...beep...beep...._

Dark brown eyes snapped open and and looked around wildly. The young girl relaxed slightly. She was in an empty hospital room. Nobody was there.

Kagome's POV

When I saw an empty room, I was crushed. In all those movies I've seen the person would wake to see their friends and family gathered around them. I was alone. Kami, this sucks. Where the heck is everyone!? You'd think I'd would be lucky enough to have **someone **here to see me wake up, but NO, Kagome gets cheated on by her stupid fiancee, is shot at the stupid mall, AND wakes up in the hospital alone! Hmph. Whatever. I'm cool. ...Not...Holy crap i can't remember what my last name is!..Wait no it's Higurashi...I think. Meh. Oh no! I'm turning into Inuyasha! I gasped. That asshole! He cheated on me! Jerk. Well, I bet he's happy with his new stupid girlfriend. I don't care about him!

"Damn...I'm really hungry, but I loathe hospital food. I'm hungry though. Food. Hate. Hospital. Eww," I was mumbling to myself. Crap. I am going crazy. No matter. I turned around when I heard the door open. A nurse popped in mumbling about wild monkeys. I watched her eyes widen.

"Ms. Higurashi! You've finally awakened!" the nurse exclaimed. Well duh. I wonder how long I have been out...I'm thinking a month or two at most. I better have a damn "Get Well" card, or someone is going to have hell to pay. Literally.

"OK, how long have I been out?" I'm still hungry.

The nurse looked at me in remorse. "A little over two years..." she told me, "I'm sorry." My heart broke. Two years. I have been away for two years. No. This wasn't fair. My degree. My life. My future and plans. I held back a sob.

"Um, do you know who was my last visitor and when they had came?" I asked.

"An old man, your Grandfather I think came," she offered. I narrowed my eyes. She is hiding something. She looked away.

"When," I hissed.

"A week after the accident." My heart broke again if possible. Nobody bothered to visit me. Dang, I'm pathetic. I'm not going to talk to anyone when I get out of here. In fact, I'm going to leave.

"Oh." I murmured. "Can I go now?"

"Oh we'll have to do some tests then we'll see." the nurse replied.

A few hours later...

I left the hospital, feeling angry. They notified my family and Souta and Gramps were supposed to pick me up, but as I said earlier, I am going to leave. I sighed. Inuyasha...why? We were engaged. I was so happy. He cheated on me. Jerk. I will never speak to him again. EVER. I sighed for the fifth time since I woke up. Oh well I'm going to somehow get my clothes and then I'm going to leave...or something. Screw it. I'm still hungry, I can stop for lunch right?

so how is this one? its also pretty Short but i have a mid term coming up so yeah...review! and read my other stories!


End file.
